The Wind Waker
by Sudden Real
Summary: Sequel to Professional Hero and the Four Swords. Darmani, Mikau and Marin are on their way to Dragon Roost Island to see the dragon. Rated M for language and violence. Reviews are appreciated.
1. An Unhappy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 1 - An unhappy birthday

* * *

Light peered through the window as the young boy slowly woke. He stretched and sleepily scratched his head. That's strange, he thought, his grandmother hadn't woken him yet to do the chores. Suddenly a thought struck him and he leaped excited out of his bed. How could he forget? It was his birthday today! He quickly rushed down the stairs and found his grandmother in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're up already?" she laughed as she roughed up his blonde hair, "well, happy birthday, Link. I have a special present for you."

She rummaged through a kitchen closet that she knew was too high for him, and thus a safe place to store his present.

"Here you go," she smiled as she gave him the package.

"What is it?" Link asked as he tore away the wrappings, "wow, new clothes! Thanks a lot, grandma!"

In a dash, he rushed back upstairs with his new clothes, and ten minutes later, he came running down the stairs again, dressed in a green tunic.

"These look great, grandma!" Link beamed, "thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "now go find your sister. I'm sure she has a present for you too. Oh, and there's going to be a surprise for you tonight too!"

"Really? What?"

"Well, it's not really a surprise for your birthday, I have to admit," the old woman smiled, "but due to fortunate luck, they will perform tonight."

"Who will perform?" the boy looked puzzled.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on…" the boy whined.

"You're ten today, Link, so don't whine," his grandmother scolded him, "now go find your sister. And I'm sure someone else will tell you who's coming tonight. I believe they might arrive very soon."

* * *

Link quickly made his way outside and looked around. He didn't see his sister around, but he was sure where he could find her. Her favourite spot was also his favourite spot, the watchtower. Granted, there wasn't anything else on Outset Island, but it was enough to keep kids his age busy for hours. Shouting hello's to everyone he met, and accepting congratulations for his birthday, he made his way to the big tower that was standing on the shore of the island.

"Aryll!" he shouted when he reached it.

Above a small blonde girl popped her head over the wall and waved at her brother. Link jumped up, grabbed the ladder and started to climb. He was panting heavily when he reached the top and sat down next to his sister.

"Happy birthday, brother," his sister kissed him on the cheek, "want your birthday present?"

"Sure," he smiled, "gimme gimme gimme!"

"Now that's not really polite," she pouted, "it seems turning ten didn't do your manners any good."

"Oh, come on, sis," he sighed, "you know I was only joking."

"So was I," she laughed, "now hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Grumbling he closed his eyes and opened them when Aryll gave him something.

"Wow, you're giving me your telescope?" his eyes grew wide, "but this is your most priced possession! It was a gift from dad."

"It's only for today," she told him, "you have to give it back tomorrow."

* * *

A sound made her look over the reeling.

"And guess I gave it to you at a bad time," she sighed, "the performers are just arriving."

Link followed her gaze and saw a huge boat coming in the port.

"Wow, do you see those fish swimming next to the boat?" Aryll asked, "I wonder what kind of fish they are. I've never seen any like that."

Link put the telescope on his eye and peered through it.

"They're not fish," he said, "I mean, they look like fish, but…"

A sudden shriek made both of them look up at sea. A huge bird was seen in the distance, heading for the island, with a big ship after it, shooting it's cannons at the bird. The boy looked at the ship through the telescope.

"A black flag!" he shouted, "they're pirates! And that bird! It's bigger than I've ever seen before! I think it's holding someone!"

As the bird came closer, he saw the bird was holding a young woman with a dark brown skin and blonde hair. Just as the bird soared over the island, a cannon ball exploded right next to the bird, causing him to drop the woman, right over the forest on top of the island.

"We have to go help her!" he said as he started to climb down the stairs, "she could be in trouble."

* * *

As soon as he touched down, he started running towards the path leading up to the forest.

"Hey kid!" he heard someone shout and looked over his shoulder.

Two young men who looked very much alike were catching up. One of them was dressed in a blue tunic, while the other was wearing a red one. Both had blond hair that barely reached their shoulders and blue eyes.

"Kid," the closest one (and who wore the blue tunic) asked, "is there some way we can get up to where that bird dropped that woman?"

"Yeah," Link said, "up this path, and then over the bridge. Will you help her?"

"Yeah," the man nodded, "but we don't know the way. In case you hadn't noticed, we're not from the island. We're here with the Zora's."

"The what?" Link frowned.

"The Zora's," the other continued, "the performers who will be playing tonight. The Indigogo's. They're friends of ours, but now we better go help that girl."

The man looked up and saw three other, smaller birds fly up.

"And soon…"

* * *

Link led the two men up the path, but suddenly stopped as the road was blocked by some young trees. The man in blue didn't slow down but drew his sword, and in a swift motion he cut the trees down and jumped over the stumps. When the other one didn't slow down either, the boy just followed them. When they reached the rope bridge, a bird came swooping down, dropping two small monsters, with faces like a pig. Snorting like pigs, they raised a curved sword, but the both men didn't even slow down. They simply dodged the swords and struck them down, all in a fluent motion.

"On the other side of the bridge?" the man in red asked.

All Link could do was nod, and then stammered "yes".

* * *

When they reached the forest, they quickly found the woman, stuck in on a branch high above the ground, shouting things Link knew he was too young to hear. At the bottom of the tree were two Moblins, snarling and showing their tusks as they waited for their prey to fall. Suddenly they seemed to notice the two men had arrived and turned to face them, holding their poleaxes ready, but both men just threw some sort of nut on the ground, which bursted open in a flash of light, causing the two monsters to flinch. Quickly the two men drove their swords deep in the skulls of the monsters and both dropped dead at their feet.

* * *

"It's safe now!" the man in blue yelled up to the woman.

"Fuck yoaaargh!" the woman yelled as the branch suddenly snapped and she fell down.

The man quickly put his sword away and tried to catch her. He somehow managed to do this, although he fell down himself.

"You okay?" the other man asked as he extended a hand to help the woman up.

She simply slapped it out of her way and stood up. Link now saw she had her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, and wore a blue jacket over a purple top with a red scarf, and white pants, which were now stained by the tree. She looked about twenty and pretty pissed.

"Stupid cocksuckers," she spat as she kicked one of the dead Moblins, "assholes were lucky I didn't have my sword with me."

"I'm fine too," the man in blue said as he got up, "thanks for asking."

"And where the fuck is my crew?" the woman yelled.

"We're here, captain Tetra!" one of the pirates waving a big sword came running.

"Where's that bird?" she shouted, "and who the fuck are these two? And who are you?"

With those last words she pointed to Link, who felt like crying.

"I… I'm…" he started, fighting back the tears.

"Leave the kid alone," the guy in blue sighed.

"I still don't know who you are," Tetra hissed as she turned her attention to the man.

"I'm Darmani," the man in red answered in his place, "and this is my brother, Mikau."

"Mikau, huh?" Tetra's eyes narrowed, "I know a Zora called Mikau."

"If it's who I think it is," Mikau grinned, "I was named after his father, just like him."

"And could you go easy on the kid?" Darmani said as he kneeled next to Link, "you're scaring him. You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine," Link nodded, "and my name's Link…"

"Really?" Mikau blinked, "well, how about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tetra continued her rampage, "and where the fuck is that bird?"

"We don't know, captain," the pirate shrugged, "we lost sight of it."

"It's a big ass bird," Tetra threw her arms in the air, "how can you loose a big ass bird?"

"Let's get this kid back to safety first," Mikau said, "then we'll worry about the bird. What is this bird anyway? We saw it fly over when we docked here."

"Not your problem," Tetra said.

"Just asking," Darmani muttered and rubbed over Link's head.

* * *

"Link!"

Finally a smile appeared on the face of the young boy, when he saw his sister on the other side of the rope bridge waving at him. He wanted to start running until he suddenly heard Mikau mutter "fuck" and then was passed by the twins. Then he saw what they had seen. The large bird had returned and was headed straight for his sister.

"Arryl!" Link shouted, "run!"

Arryl frowned as the two men were coming towards and then noticed the bird. She screamed as the bird grabbed her, only seconds before Darmani reached her. The giant bird took off and disappeared over the Great Sea.

"Arryl," Link sniffled.

"I'm sorry, kid," Darmani sighed.

"You… you have to help her…" Link pleaded, "please, help her?"

"We will, Link," Mikau nodded, "don't worry about it."

* * *

AN: For those who don't really understand what's going on, I suggest you read Professional Hero and the Four Swords first.

For those that do, indeed, this is the next part of the series. I should be updating this every two weeks. Why every two weeks and not weekly you ask? Well, you'll see next week...

Oh, and review, damnit.


	2. Tetra

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tetra

* * *

Link didn't really register the trip back to the beach. He just knew his sister was taken by that giant bird one moment and the next his grandmother was hugging him on the beach, next to the docked ships. As if it took him great effort, he saw that on one side a group of dangerous looking pirates were waiting for orders, and saw that their leader, Tetra, was looking at him with a curious look in her eyes. Link couldn't say what it was… Guilt? Blame? Indifference? Either way, he felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the young Gerudo captain of the Great Bay, and he forced himself to look at the other side of the docks and saw the two men standing there, next to a young woman, with red hair in a long braided pony tail, who looked about seventeen or eighteen, dressed in a purple tunic, and a young man who looked like the twins, and probably was their younger brother, dressed in a green tunic. He noticed that all of them had a sword strapped to their back, hidden under a shiny silver shield. Next to them were the Zora. They looked astonishing. They were long and limber, their silver-white skin, shining in the sun. When they moved, they moved with the elegance of a dolphin, and Link could only imagine how they moved under water.

"Is he alright?" Mikau asked.

"He is," Link's grandmother assured him, "he's just in shock."

"I understand," Mikau nodded, "I lost my family too when I was young."

"How tragic," Tetra muttered, which caused Mikau to throw her an angry glare.

"Anyway," Dekaru asked to change the subject, "can I ask why your grandson is named Link?"

"Oh, well, ten years ago, shortly before Link was born," she said, "a group of pirates were terrorising the islands. But then Link came to fight him. He was a hero from Labrynna who came to our aid. He was the one who killed the leader of the pirates and sunk his ship. My son was so grateful that he name my grandson after him."

"No need to ask who that was," Malon whispered to Mikau-Zora.

"Heh, indeed," the Zora grinned, "guess the islands were too remote to spread the word of the Black Death."

* * *

"Enough talk," Darmani said, "we should go after that bird."

"Count me out," Tetra shook her head, "you're not getting on my ship."

"They can't go with us," Mikau-Zora said, "we have a tour schedule to follow, and there aren't any large ships on Outset Island."

"Not my problem," Tetra shrugged.

"Not how I see it," Mikau grumbled.

Link-Zora leaned towards his twin brother and whispered something in his ear.

"That's a fucking good idea," Mikau-Zora nodded, "listen, Tetra. You take them with you."

Tetra waited for a moment.

"And?"

"That's it," Mikau-Zora shrugged.

"I think you just missed how I said that…" Tetra began, but was cut off by Mikau-Zora.

"You seem to forget that we saved your pretty ass from the sharks nine years ago, and that you owe us for that, and that we helped you fight that huge motherfucker of a sea serpent five years ago. Oh, and that we Zora have always allowed you passage through our waters, ever since your mother came back to the Great Bay."

Tetra glared at the Zora and then looked Mikau in the eye.

"Fine," she grumbled, "they can come… but they better remember who's the captain of the ship."

She turned around and started to walk to her ship, motioning her pirates to follow.

"We leave in fifteen minutes!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tetra's ship was sailing off in the open sea. Darmani, Mikau, Malon and Dekaru were standing on the deck, watching the skies for a trace of the bird.

"Do you even know where that bird went?" Tetra asked as she walked up to them.

"He headed north," Darmani replied, looking at the sea.

"North is a rather vague description," Tetra let out a small smile, "can't you be more specific?"

"What do you know about that bird?" Mikau asked her, looking her in the eye.

"Enough," she shrugged, "that it appeared a month or two ago, kidnapping girls all over the Great Sea. And that it seems to be controlled by a bunch of pirates consisting mostly of Moblins and Bokoblins."

"Do you know where their base of operations is?" Malon asked.

"In fact, I do," Tetra grinned, "but it's too dangerous to raid it, with the giant bird and all."

"Then that's where we're headed," Mikau nodded.

Tetra looked at him and smiled wickedly.

"We'll only bring you to their island," she told him, "but don't expect any more help. Those guys are too tough to handle. Raiding their base is suicide."

"We can handle it," Mikau assured her.

"And how do you think you'll reach it?" Tetra asked, "I don't think they'll let us dock, and we don't have a rowing boat to spare."

"We can handle it," Mikau repeated.

"Your funeral," Tetra shrugged and turned around to give some more orders to her crew.

* * *

They went past several islands, some of them inhabited, but most seemingly barren lands, and the sun started to set when finally in the distance a large ship was visible.

"It's a Moblin vessel!" the pirate in the crows nest shouted.

"Prepare for combat!" Tetra shouted, and then turned to Link's kids, "time to prove your worth. Those ships are the sentinels of the Forsaken Fortress."

"Like my brother said," Darmani readied his bow, "we can handle it."

"The wind is good," Tetra said, looking at the sky, "we can rush towards it before it can turn over and shoot us with it's cannons. It also means, however, that we can't manoeuvre so we can't shoot first."

"Just get us close enough so we can shoot our arrows." Mikau told her.

"That'll help," Tetra shook her head, "four arrows against a fully armed ship."

"Just do it," Mikau grunted as he readied his bow.

* * *

The Moblin ship had just started turning when the pirate ship dashed forward. When it barely came in the reach of the youngster's arrows, they each let go a fire arrow. The four arrows hit and fire erupted on the ship. Panic ensued and the pirates were able to turn without any problem and let out a burst of cannonballs. The bombs hit the ship and sunk it almost immediately.

"Okay," Tetra whistled, "that was more effective than I thought. Got any more tricks like that up your sleeve?"

"Some," Mikau shrugged, "but I won't give you the opportunity to glance up my sleeve."

"Careful," Tetra grinned, "I might force you to."

* * *

After a small hour, the dark silhouette of the Forsaken Fortress was visible in the moonlight. Large spotlights scanned the area, and several small boats were patrolling the surrounding waters.

"This is it," Tetra said, "we won't go any closer. It's too dangerous, even with your fire arrows."

"It'll do," Mikau said after he checked the distance and then climbed over the side of the ship.

"What are you gonna do?" Tetra frowned, "swim?"

"That's right," Dekaru nodded as he followed his older brother.

"You'll drown!" Tetra shook her head.

"No we won't," Darmani replied and tapped on his red tunic, "custom made tunics from the Gorons and the Zora from Hyrule. They can withstand high temperatures and prevents us from drowning."

"I got to get me a set of those tunics," Tetra sighed as she watched the four kids swim in the cold water towards the dark fortress.

* * *

AN: Couldn't really fit this in anywhere, but, in case you haven't guessed yet (or if you haven't read the Four Swords yet, go do this right now), Tetra is the daughter of Ashra, the Gerudo pirate mentioned in TFS chapter 12.

Anyway, leave a review, and also check out my other fic, Wannabe Hero, the sequel to the Four Swords (well, sorta, just like this is), with Franklin in the lead, based on a Link to the Past.


	3. Marin

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Marin

A fleet of five ships sailed the Great Sea. They came from Labrynna with one goal only. To stop the pirate raids on their trade ships. The crew of the ships were all trained soldiers of Labrynna, and the additional soldiers came from Holodrum, under the lead of Marin. Those of the Labrynna sailors who hadn't heard of Marin before, quickly learned to fear the girl. She was rumoured to be a cold hearted bitch, and seemed to do anything to acknowledge that rumour. She stood at the front of the ship, looking over the waves. She wore a red tunic, stitched with black markings, the colour of her father's emblem, and had her arms crossed over her studded leather jerkin. A sword in a black and red sheath were tied over her back. Dark brown hair that barely reached her shoulders framed her stern face and her cold steel blue eyes always stood sharp and vigilant and it was said that was the result of watching her mother die at the hands of Moblins during the war. The only one who surpassed her in her fierceness was her father Tarin, the new leader of Horon Village. Though he shifted his priorities from Holodrum's liberation to it's prosperity by rebuilding the economy, Marin had kept training in warfare and was known to organise hunt parties to wipe out Moblin raiding parties who came too close. When you heard a Moblin speak about Marin, he always used the utmost respect and fear. When Marin heard about this expedition to take down the pirates, she volunteered immediately. Nothing was able to change her mind, and her father had reluctantly agreed. She didn't care where she fought, land or sea, she would slaughter Moblins. Her shoulder involuntarily twitched as she felt the lightness of her leather armour. She was used to her metal harness, but, as the commander of the fleet had explained, if she fell overboard with her metal armour, she would sink like a brick. Battle at sea was fought in leather armour, at most, because agility and skill won the battle. Metal would only slow her down.

* * *

Marin was pulled out of her thoughts when people started shouting. She looked up and saw three black sails on the horizon. Finally, some pirates. She was sure that these weren't the full force of the pirates, but it would at least be a heavy blow to their troops. The three ships were no match for the heavily armed navy ships and the victory would boost troops moral.

"Prepare for combat!" she heard the commander shout, "man the cannons, but don't fire until we're in range!"

Slowly the ships neared and they were nearly in range. But then a commotion was heard behind her.

"Look! Behind them! What is that?"

Marin looked back at the three pirate ships and now saw a large dark shape lift from one of the ships. When it was completely air born, she saw it was a bird, larger than anything she ever saw. The bird came flying and swooped down on one of the ships, tearing off the mast. Chaos ensued and then the cannons of the pirates bursted loose. The ship was completely obliterated and finally sense came back to the commander of the fleet.

"Shoot that bird out of the sky!" he yelled, "and give the order to the other ships to concentrate on the pirates!"

The bird swooped down again, crippling another ship. The guns of the other ship wreaked havoc on one of the pirate ships, but didn't do enough damage to sink it. The bird kept flying free, breaking masts and plucking sailors away from the ships to drop them in the sea. Some he even bit in two with his mighty beak.

* * *

"Forget that bird!" Marin yelled out as she readied her bow, "it flies too high to get a good shot! Focus on the ships!"

Marin shot her bow and hit it in the wing. The giant bird just shrugged off the arrow and swooped down again, tearing up the front deck of the ship next to them. The pirates had come next to them and wood splinters flew around her as a barrage of cannonballs hit. Marin dropped her bow and unsheathed her sword as the first Moblins entered the ship, supported by Bokoblins, shooting arrows. With a battle cry, she charged the first wave and cut through the Moblins. She bashed her shield in the face of a Moblin that came too close and heard his skull crack under the force of her blow. Marin swirled around and decapitated another one. She kicked back a third, breaking his nose in the process and slashed off the arm of a fourth. This was it, she thought, fighting Moblins in close combat. Their red blood flowing freely from the slashes from her sword, feeling it splatter on her face. She couldn't help grinning as she noticed the surviving Moblins back up a bit. But when she heard a shriek, she realised they didn't back up because they feared her, but to make room. She looked up and saw the huge claws of the bird getting closer. She lashed out with her sword, but missed. Marin was swooped off the deck and was taken up high into the air. From above, she saw two other ships had sunk and the two remaining were being overrun by the Moblin pirates. She had to find a way back down to continue the fight, but as soon as she thought this, the bird let go of her. With a loud yell, she fell in the cold water. The hit with the water nearly knocked her out, but she was able to regain her senses. She panicked for a second when she didn't know what side was up, but then forced herself to focus and reached the surface just before she ran out of air.

* * *

Apparently the bird had dropped her near one of the destroyed ships and she swam to a large board of wood, floating on the waves. As she reached it, she noticed the last ship going down, burning brightly as it sunk. The bird landed back on one of the ships and the Moblins departed. Soon the only thing that remained of the once so proud naval fleet of Labrynna, was some driftwood. It appeared she was the only survivor of the fleet and Marin shivered. She noticed it wasn't because of the loss of the men but of the cold water and swam to a larger piece of driftwood. It appeared to be of the stem and she tried to climb it, to get out of the water. She failed but still managed to cling on, refusing to go under. It couldn't end like this, she thought. She was to die in battle, not freezing to death in the middle of the ocean. The witch had told her she still had a long life ahead of her, so it couldn't end now.

* * *

The witch. Marin was still able to crack a smile as she remembered Maple. The young witch had been a vital ally in the war. Whenever the resistance was discovered by Ralph's forces, Maple was able to distract them long enough until her father was able to escape. Hah, resistance, Marin grinned, at some times it seemed her father and Maple were the only resistance. It wasn't until after the Black Death had passed and wiped out most of Ralph's forces that her father had been truly able to rally up a large force, and not just stupid boys, eager to die in what they thought was liberty. Maple had been in Labrynna at the time, thinking it was a good idea to destroy some Moblins outposts there when most of them were in Holodrum, supporting Ralph. Most people would think she was running from Ralph, but Marin knew that the faith of Holodrum and Labrynna were entwined. Besides, not even Maple was strong enough to fight Ralph head on. Not when he had the Oracle of Time by his side. Maple's magic somehow prevented the Oracle to erase her from the time stream, and since Ralph didn't know who Tarin was, her father was safe as well. But the Black Death had come and killed the Moblins, the Zora's, Ralph and the Oracle, all in one fight.

* * *

She hadn't seen him, but her father had told her he came from the ocean, the waters dark-blue from Zora blood, to kill the few survivors of the once vast Zora army. After he killed a villager for calling him a hero, he set out to kill Ralph. Tarin wasn't sure, but he thought he knew the Black Death from long ago. Then she learned he moved on to Labrynna to kill the rest of the Moblins. Maple met him and together they freed Din from the grasp of the Subrosians. She had asked Maple on who he was and she told him that once he had been a friend, gentle and always ready to help, but the loss of his family had driven him over the edge. Marin could relate. When she witnessed her mother's death, she too was filled with an all consuming rage, that only could be tempered with Moblin blood. No, that's not true, the blood made her rage burn even brighter. Maple had then told her the rage would consume her if she didn't find another force to fuel her, but she didn't care. At least, she told herself she didn't care, but there were many times she wondered what that other force would be, when she was lying alone in bed at night. Maple was very wise for her age, but then again, she was a witch.

* * *

Marin once asked her father how he had met Maple and he had chuckled. It was a long time ago, he told her, some time before general Onox. He had just met Marin's mother and courted her. One day he wanted to surprise her and make her breakfast. Nothing fancy, mind you, just some scrambled eggs with mushrooms. So he entered the Woods of Winter to find mushrooms. After picking a basket full, he decided to head back but then suddenly came along a blue mushroom with a strong scent. He didn't know this kind of mushroom, but it smelled delicious. If Tarin had one weakness, it was mushrooms, so he couldn't resist the smell and took a bite. Darkness engulfed him and when he came round, he noticed he had been turned into a racoon! Surely this would complicate things with Marin's mother, he told her, but Marin always suspected that wasn't his thought at the time. Needless to say, he panicked and ran around, looking for help. When he noticed Maple passing on her broom, he jumped up to stop her, causing her to crash. Maple was furious and was going to toast the racoon when she noticed he couldn't stop jumping up and down, waving his front paws in the air.

"You're not a normal racoon, aren't you?" Maple frowned.

The racoon shook his head and then motioned Maple to follow her. Maple got back on her broom and followed Tarin to the basket, filled with mushrooms.

"Oh dear," Maple sighed as she picked up the blue mushroom and looked at the racoon, "oh dear, oh dear."

Maple put the mushroom in her sack and picked up Tarin.

"I'll take you to my grandmother," she said, "I'm sure she'll be able to turn you back to normal."

Maple took off, flying cautiously with the racoon in her arms, back to the Sunken City, to the cabin of her grandmother. She explained everything to Syrup and showed her the mushroom.

"Hmm…" Syrup examined the racoon closely, "who of Horon village would not be able to resist such a mushroom… who other than Tarin?"

Tarin jumped up as he heard his name and Syrup chuckled. He still didn't know how exactly the witch recognised him, but then again, it wouldn't be a witch if he knew, now would she? Syrup took out some powder from her cabinet and sprinkled it over the racoon. The world went black again, and when Tarin woke up, he was his true self again. He thanked the witch from the bottom of his heart but Syrup just shook her head.

"The powder is just part of the cure," she told him, "you still have to fulfil a second part or you'll turn back to a racoon, permanently this time."

"What is it?" Tarin asked.

"You have to run around the fountain in Horon village three times…"

"That's it?" Tarin raised an eyebrow, "not a problem!"

"Naked…" Syrup added with a chuckle.

Tarin gulped and agreed. After he returned to the Woods of Winter to pick up his basket, he went back to Horon Village. In the dead of night, when everyone was asleep, Tarin snuck out, stripped naked and started to run around the fountain. On his third lap, he noticed Marin's mother standing a bit further, laughing. Maple had told her of what Syrup had ordered Tarin. She offered Tarin to warm up in her house, and shortly afterwards, they got married. Marin had later asked Maple if it was really necessary for her father to run around naked, and Maple laughed and told her that Syrup had only said he had to do it, so he would restrain himself from eating unknown mushroom in the future. It may have been cruel, Marin thought, but it had worked. From then on, her father only ate mushroom he had grown in his own garden.

* * *

She chuckled as she slowly drifted off in unconsciousness. As the darkness engulfed her, she slowly started to loose her grip on the driftwood and started to sink. From afar, she heard voices call out that there was something in the water. She never even felt how she was lifted out of the cold water.

* * *

AN: I know the names Marin and Tarin will sound familiar for some, and that's because they were in Link's Awakening (back from the time the Game Boy was still in black and white). They were the first incarnation of Malon and Talon. I opted to chose the name Marin however because in this story there are already three, no, FOUR Link's, two Romani's, two Mikau's and three Saria… crap, that was a spoiler… so two Malon's would have been a bit too much. So I needed something original but still wanted it to be LoZ, and when it comes to female names, you don't have that many options. Face it, it's either Marin, Millie or Maggie, and for a sword wielding femme fatale, Marin suits best (and now I don't have to find another name for Millie or Maggie).

Oh, and since we're on the topic of Fun Facts of Link's Awakening… it was also the first game Link got help from an owl. Syrup is also makes her first appearance (though she doesn't have a name) and it was also the only story featuring "Malon" and "Talon" where you didn't have to wake Talon (not including the Minish Cap). Guess what happens to him instead… come on, guess….


	4. The Forsaken Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Forsaken Fortress

* * *

The dark water was cold, even with the special tunics, and the four youngsters were happy to finally be able to climb on the rocks.

"So, now what?" Malon asked as she pulled Dekaru on the rocks.

"There's a searchlight on top of this tower," Mikau said, looking up, "I say we climb this one and take out the guards."

"That's a long climb," Darmani sighed, "I wish dad left us some hookshots."

"That sure would make things easier," Mikau agreed and started climbing the stone wall.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned," Tetra lowered her telescope, "they actually made it."

"Captain? What do we do now?" one of the pirates asked.

"We stay put for the moment," Tetra replied, "we're going to give them all the support they need when things go bad."

"You don't really think they'll pull it off, do you?" he frowned.

"I don't," Tetra shook her head and looked through the telescope again, "that's why we're staying here to cover them when the shit hits the fan."

* * *

After a long climb, the four kids finally made it to the top of the tower. Mikau hung at the outside of the wall, waiting for his brothers and sister, and then carefully unsheathed his sword. Darmani nodded and quickly they jumped up, ready to take down any opposition. The two Bokoblins manning the searchlight noticed them and grabbed their weapons. Mikau and Darmani jumped forward, slashing the two in half before they had a chance to defend themselves.

"That was easy," Mikau grinned.

"Quick," Malon said, "get that searchlight going again, before someone gets suspicious."

"Sure," Darmani nodded, "Dekaru, help me."

The young boy quickly took the handle of the searchlight and turned it. Slowly the searchlight set in motion again, scanning the area. Malon and Mikau looked down to get an idea of the layout of the fortress.

"Look, the fortress is build around a bay," Malon said, "and it seems the main gate is on this side."

"Yeah," Mikau nodded and then pointed to the other side of the bay, "but I think their headquarters are in that big tower over there."

"Meaning we'll have to cross the entire fortress to reach it." Malon sighed.

"You didn't think this would be easy, now did you?" Mikau grinned.

"Okay guys," Malon ignored Mikau's comment, "let's make our way down that ladder and get to the other side. It seems we don't have any way to get there using stealth, but that still doesn't mean we should rush into this."

"Quietly but quickly," Darmani nodded, "got it."

* * *

The ladder brought them to a lower level and they quickly made their way through a large doorway into the corridor before a searchlight spotted them. A noise made them look up and Darmani quickly motioned the others to go through the other doorway on the other side of the corridor. Now they were back outside, on a small ridge with a balustrade, used to defend the fortress from attackers. A single Moblin entered the corridor and, humming some tune, he made his way to the other door, tapping his fingers on his polearm. Mikau unsheathed his sword, and just as the Moblin passed, he lunged forward with his sword, impaling the large monster. It died without uttering a sound, simply collapsing. Darmani and Mikau dragged him outside and threw him out over the balustrade. From her ship, Tetra approvingly nodded as she witnessed the whole thing. Quickly the kids ran to the door and entered the next room. It appeared to be some sort of entrance hall. In the room below, the large entrance gate was visible, with on either side of the room, a stairway leading to the second floor. Next to the gate were some Moblins, talking and eating. One of them opened the large gate to go outside, and another one came in.

"What do we do now?" Dekaru asked, "we can kill them, but who knows how many can come in?"

Malon simply took out her bow and aimed to the middle lantern that hung not far from them. She let go of the arrow and it passed the flame barely, extinguishing it in the process.

"Oh fuck," one of the Moblins said, looking up, "one of the lanterns went out again."

"What do you expect?" another Moblin grunted, "place has a fucking draft you wouldn't believe."

Malon put her bow away and stepped back. Then she quickly ran to the edge of the stairs and jumped, catching the rope of the lantern and swinging to the other side.

"Well, I'm not going up there to light it again," the first Moblin replied.

She threw the rope back and Mikau caught it. Quickly he swung to the other side, and just as Darmani wanted to swing, another Moblin came in.

"The searchlight of the tower is out," he grunted.

"Fucking Bokoblins," another one spat, "they're probably lying drunk again. Why do we even keep those fucking slackers around anyway?"

"You wanna go out and man those searchlights?" another one laughed.

"Yeah, I am," the Moblin shot back, "I'm gonna go up there, and if I find them drunk or wasted or whatever, I'm gonna throw them off the tower and make damn sure that fucking light is on again!"

The Moblin started to climb the stairs as Dekaru grabbed the rope.

"Hey, wait up!"

The Moblin turned around just as Dekaru jumped to look at his friend.

"If you're going up there, I'm gonna go with you," the other Moblin said, "I really wanna see you drop those Bokoblins of the tower. That'll be funny."

"Whatever," the Moblin grunted and continued his climb up the stairs.

Dekaru quickly shut the door behind him and sighed.

"That was fucking close," he said.

"Fuck," Darmani hissed, "we forgot to throw the bodies of those Bokoblins down the tower."

"They'll know there's an invader," Mikau nodded, "we better move fast."

* * *

They had just made their way into the next room when the alarm started to sound. They had made it into some sort of indoor harbour where a small ship was docked. Several Moblins and Bokoblins ran outside to the main gate to see what the trouble was. The two Moblins guarding the large stone door at the other side of the platform remained on post though. Mikau and Malon simply readied their bow and shot the two through the head. Dekaru and Darmani ran up to the door and slowly opened it.

"Fuck," Mikau hissed, "move quickly! I hear them coming on the other side."

"Power up some arrows and shoot them when they get in," Darmani replied, "okay, the door is open, get over here quickly."

"You and Dekaru go on through," Malon said, "Mikau and I will quickly follow."

Darmani nodded and followed his brother to the next level. But just as Mikau and Malon were to reach the door, it slammed shut again.

"Fuck!" Mikau grunted as he banged the door.

Crashing of wood made him look up. The Moblins had broken down the door and waved their swords around. Malon let go of an ice arrow and the first Moblins froze to an ice sculpture.

"Can you get the door open?" Malon asked her brother.

"I can't… it seems to be locked," Mikau banged the door, "Darmani! Can you hear me?"

"I'm here, bro," came the reply on the other side, "I don't know what happened, but I can't open it."

"We got Moblins crawling in all over the place here," Mikau said, "we need to open this door!"

"Don't bother with the door," Darmani shouted, "just get the fuck out!"

"Darmani!"

"Get the fuck out!" Darmani shouted back, "me and Dekaru will be fine! Trust me!"

* * *

A shattering noise brought him back to the battle field and saw the largest Moblin he ever saw, smashing the frozen Moblins with a large warhammer. Mikau shouted in anger and powered up a light arrow. The Moblin simply hit the arrow with his hammer and a bright light filled the room. When smoke started to clear, he saw the Moblin was unfazed, though blood ran down through many small cuts all over his heavily tattooed body.

"I'm gonna smash you, and smash you good," he grinned, revealing some sharp steel fangs.

"I don't fucking think so," Mikau gritted his teeth and shot again.

The Moblin dodged the arrow this time and it hit the ones behind him. Several Moblins were incinerated by the holy light and this made the others a bit reluctant about entering.

"Mikau," Malon told her brother, "we're gonna need some help…"

Mikau put his bow away and drew his sword and he looked around. Moblins started to come through the other entrance as well, so the only way out was down.

"Jump down," he said, "we take the ship and get out of here."

"What about Darmani and Dekaru?" she frowned.

"They can handle themselves," he tried to assure her, hoping he was right.

He jumped forward to attack the giant Moblin, but he parried the blow and punched Mikau in the face. The young boy spat out some blood and attacked again. The Moblin laughed loud as he stepped to the side and landed his large hammer on Mikau's chest. Mikau heard several things snap and flew back several meters, right off the platform. When he hit the deck of the boat, it felt like he had broken his other ribs in the fall. The Moblin laughed loud and jumped down. He landed on the stone floor, right next to the boat and prepared to board the vessel. It was then he saw Malon standing on the bridge of the ship. She let go of a light arrow and blew up the dock, cutting all lines that held the ship in place.

"How are you gonna get out?" the Moblin laughed, "there's no one to pull you out and there are no winds here!"

"Actually," Mikau said as he got healed by a fairy, "that's where you're wrong."

Malon had drawn her sword and the white cling glowed brightly. It seemed to the Moblin that time started to slow down and everything faded, except Malon, holding that sword with the purple handle. Then suddenly a massive gust of wind filled the room and the ship darted forward. Mikau quickly made his way up the bridge and turned to steering wheel to face the entrance of the bay, and before anyone could react, the ship had left the Fortress.

* * *

"Do you think they'll make it?" Dekaru asked.

"Sure they'll do," Darmani grinned, trying to reassure both of them.

"I think you're right," Dekaru nodded and pointed towards the bay, "I think that's them."

"Fuck," Darmani hissed, "think we can still catch up to them?"

"I doubt it," Dekaru shook his head, "we'll have to find another way off."

"Or you can die here," a hollow voice said.

A bit further, a dark figure stood, sporting a large curved sword. His face was hidden behind a black helmet, but somehow Darmani thought it wouldn't matter. This… creature… seemed to dark to be natural.

"What are you?" he hissed.

"I prefer to be a who…" the figure replied, "I am Phantom Gohdan. I was the assassin of the pirate Lord. And now I'll be your executioner."

"Doubt it," Dekaru said and shot a light arrow.

Phantom Gohdan simply disappeared and reappeared behind them. Darmani was just in time to pull Dekaru away before he got hit by the large black blade. Darmani glanced to the large door, that started to unlock. No doubt the Moblins would be up here soon.

"New plan," Darmani hissed, "shoot him again."

Dekaru shot another light arrow, but Phantom Gohdan disappeared again. When he reappeared, Darmani threw a Deku nut in front of him and the ghost covered his eyes. Darmani grabbed his younger brother and jumped over the side of the wall. Together they plunged into the cold water, swimming so deep as possible not to get discovered and hoped Tetra was still around.

* * *

"Fuck," Darmani spat, "she's not here anymore."

"Actually," Dekaru replied, "I think she was on the other side of the island."

Darmani looked back at the Forsaken Fortress in the distance and nodded.

"Fuck, you're right. Great, now what are we gonna do?"

"Hitch a ride?" Dekaru shrugged as he pointed to a nearby Moblin boat.

Darmani grinned and dove back under water.

* * *

AN: Still not not a lot of reviews. Well, this was just the intro anyway. Coming next chapter, things will get very interesting with the gang split up like that. See you in two weeks, oh, and review, damnit! 


	5. Windfall Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Windfall Island

* * *

More by luck than anything else had Darmani and Dekaru managed to escape from the waters around the Forsaken Fortress. The Moblins on the small boat were no match for them, but none of them had ever sailed on open sea. Sure, they knew they had to turn the wheel to make the ship turn, and that they needed to wind to go forward, but handling the sail so they would go south, back to Outset Island, well, that was a different matter. After a while, they nearly lost all sense of direction, and could only focus on the only point of orientation they now had. The silhouette of the Forsaken Fortress in the distance. The Goddesses were by their side since the wind blew away from the fortress and soon they sailed in a direction they didn't know, but at least it was away from the Moblins.

* * *

When the sun started to rise, Darmani woke up. He didn't even try to suppress the large yawn as he watched around, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. He woke his younger brother and pointed to the horizon.

"Look there! There's a boat there!" he shouted.

"What? Where?" Dekaru was suddenly wide awake.

"We got to get closer!" Darmani said.

"Won't they run from us?" Dekaru frowned, "after all, we still have the black sails from the Moblins."

"True, but we can solve that when we get closer."

Darmani stood at the wheel and steered towards the boat, but it seemed to go further instead of nearer.

"Fuck!" he said after he looked up, "we don't have the wind in our sails."

"Uh-oh…"

"What?" Darmani looked at his brother.

This could only indicate more bad news.

"I think they've seen us," Dekaru replied, "they seem to drag in their nets."

"Burn the sails," Darmani said.

"What?" Dekaru spun around, "are you fucking insane? What if it won't work?"

"Then it doesn't work," Darmani scowled, "look. It's our only chance, okay? There's no fucking way we will be able to get this boat to an island, so we're dead anyway."

"Fair enough," Dekaru admitted.

"Now, let's see if this can do the trick."

Darmani drew his sword and touched the sail with the tip. The magical sword of the Minnish started to glow and the sail caught fire. Soon the sail was ablaze and Dekaru and Darmani were shouting at the fishing boat in the distance.

"Over here!" Dekaru shouted, "I think it's working, they're coming closer."

"Keep shouting," Darmani said and before his brother could reply he had jumped into the water.

Darmani swam steadily towards the boat and waved at them from the water.

* * *

"You're lucky," the fisherman helped Dekaru in the boat, "we thought you were pirates first, but when we saw that burning sail… How did you end up on that boat anyway?"

"We got caught by the pirates," Darmani said, not completely truthful, "but we were able to get on that boat and escape."

"You were indeed lucky," another fisherman said, "the Moblins don't usually leave their victims alive."

"Where are you headed?" Dekaru asked.

"Our nets are full," the fisherman shrugged, "so we're going back to Windfall Island. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone there that can help you."

* * *

A few hours later, the small fishing boat arrived at a large island, dominated by a windmill that seemed to double as a lighthouse. The family of the fishers were waiting for them at the docks and cheerfully they said goodbye to Darmani and Dekaru.

"So, now what?" Dekaru asked.

"Well, he said our best luck is to try the tavern," Darmani shrugged, "so let's go there to see if we can find a ship."

The two boys made their way through the gates, under the watchful eye of the guards. They found the tavern at the end of the road, just next to a small shop. Just as they were about to enter, a young woman with half long dark brown hair, dressed in a red tunic, bursted out of the door. She grumbled a profanity as she passed Darmani.

"What's with her?" Dekaru asked.

"I have no idea," Darmani said as he watched her go down the road, back to the docks.

Darmani pushed the door open and stepped inside the tavern. Inside the sailors stopped their drinking to watch the newcomers and went silent.

"Uhm, hi…" Darmani started to fill up the silence.

"How old is the kid?" the bartender asked.

"I'm sixteen," Dekaru answered.

"Get out," the bartender said as he returned to washing his glasses, "we got an age limit in this bar. Only eighteen and older."

"Wait outside," Darmani told his brother, "I'll be right out."

Dekaru nodded reluctantly and stepped outside.

"Uhm," Darmani turned back to the sailors, "I'm in need of a ship…"

"Aren't we all," someone said and all laughed.

"I'm looking for someone to sail me to Outset Island," Darmani continued, ignoring the comment, "I can't pay much for the moment, but I should be able to pay you more when I get there."

"Sorry kid," one of the sailors said, "you won't find anyone to sail you. Not with those pirates around. The sea's become too dangerous. The only one that would be stupid enough to sail the Great Sea would be Tetra and her pirates."

"I don't think I would call Tetra stupid," Darmani frowned menacingly.

"I would," the sailor chuckled, "damn bitch has to be stupid to try and fight those Moblins."

"I'll be sure to tell her that when I see her again," Darmani replied.

"Again?" the sailor frowned.

"Yeah, I already met her, sailed with her too."

"You're one of her pirates?" the sailor narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm…"

"I lost my ship four months ago," the sailor continued, "when I refused to pay her "safe passage fee". And when I set sail, she raided my ship, stole all my goods and sank it! Me an' my crew had to get back here with a lifeboat."

"You should have paid her," Darmani shrugged, "then you would have still had your ship."

"Why you little…"

The sailor threw a punch, but Darmani ducked underneath his fist and clocked the sailor right in the chin. The sailor flew back and landed on his back.

"You'll pay for this, you piece of shit," the sailor spat as he wiped the blood of his chin.

"I'm not part of her pirates," Darmani said, "so you don't need to fight with me. Since none of you can help me, I'll just turn around and leave and no one gets hurt, okay?"

"Don't think so, kiddo," another sailor said as he stood up from his seat.

This one was about three times the size of Darmani and cracked his knuckles as he advanced.

"Oh fuck," Darmani whispered under his breath and ducked as the large sailor tried to hit him.

Darmani hit him in the stomach, which caused the large sailor to grunt. Darmani dodged a second blow and hit him again, in the kidneys this time. The sailor tried to get in a third punch but Darmani just hit him on his windpipe. The sailor started to choke and sank to his knees. A noise behind Darmani made him turn around and looked right at the halberds of the three guards who had come in.

"You're coming with us," one of them said, "nice and quietly."

"What?" Darmani said, "I didn't start this!"

"Nice and quietly," the guard repeated, "got that?"

Darmani sighed in defiance and raised his arms.

* * *

Dekaru had seen one of the sailors exit the tavern and run quickly to the gates. When three guards came running, he thought it would be best to stay out of sight. Quickly he ducked behind a wall when they passed and a few minutes later they came out of the tavern with Darmani, shackled at the wrists without his sword and shield, between them.

"We got a place for trouble makers like you," he heard one of the guards say who was holding Darmani's weapons, "a couple of nights in jail will do you good."

Darmani remained quiet as they took him up the road. Dekaru decided to follow them from a distance, not to attract attention to himself. When they went through a small door in the stone city wall, Dekaru thought it would be best not to follow anymore. He went back to the gates and left the city. Near the docks he saw the girl from before talking to some of the fisherman. He turned around to follow the outer wall to find the spot where they had taken his brother.

"Excuse me?"

Dekaru looked up at a dirty beggar who had been sitting under a tree.

"My daughter, Maggie..." the beggar said, "she was taken a few weeks ago… we were sailing on the sea when a large bird took her…"

"Believe it or not," Dekaru replied, "but I'm working on it."

"You… you have to believe me…" the beggar continued, "please help my daughter…"

"I believe you," Dekaru assured the man, "I saw the bird myself when he took a young girl from Outset Island. Now I just have to get my brother out of jail and then we'll have to find some way of the island so we can get back to the Forsaken Fortress."

"What's your business with the Forsaken Fortress?"

* * *

Dekaru turned around and looked straight at the young woman who had passed them in front of the tavern.

"Kill that bird," Dekaru shrugged, "that's it, really."

"You're going to kill that bird," she repeated.

"If I can get my brother and then find some way back to Outset Island," Dekaru nodded.

"Good luck with that," the woman said, "I've been trying all day to find a boat off, but no one is sailing. They're all scared shitless from the Moblins. And where is your brother?"

"Well… in jail," Dekaru reluctantly replied.

"Great," the woman sighed, "I find someone who I think he can help me and his brother is a delinquent…"

"Hey," Dekaru sounded hurt, "he's not a delinquent!"

"Hmm," Marin frowned and looked Dekaru up and down, "that looks like a nice sword you have there… you know how to handle it?"

"Sure," Dekaru nodded.

"What about your brother ?" she asked.

"We both know how to fight, if that's what you're asking."

"Good," Marin nodded, "I can use guys like that."

"Depends for what," Dekaru narrowed his eyes, "we're not mercenaries."

"I plan to kill that bird as well," Marin assured the boy, "those Moblins wiped out the fleet I was with and I plan to avenge them. Now, let's see if we can get your brother free and then find some way off the island."

"I'm sorry," the beggar interrupted, "but as you said earlier, no one dares to set sail nowadays. But I remember some old tale about a ship…"


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Plan

* * *

As soon as the small Moblin ship came near Tetra's ship, a couple of pirates boarded the ship and took the control over from Mikau. When suddenly shouts came from below deck Mikau and Malon drew their swords to help the pirates downstairs. Just as they climbed down the ladder, a large pirate dragged a Bokoblin, kicking and screaming, behind him.

"Nothing of value here," he said, "but this guy might know something."

"I know nothing," the Bokoblin screeched, "let me go!"

"Don't count on it," another pirate grinned, "let's go back to the Falcon and prepare to sink this ship."

* * *

As the Moblin ship slowly sank, Tetra looked down on the squirming Bokoblin and played with her knife.

"Tell me, little guy," she smiled, "what exactly are you planning?"

"Planning?" the Bokoblin muttered, "we're not planning anything."

"Come on," Tetra continued to smile, "the last year or two the Moblin raids have tripled, and now you've got that big bird to help you. What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Bokoblin tried to get out of the grasp of the large pirate behind him, "we've got no plans…"

"Fine," Tetra's smile disappeared from her face, "if you want to play it that way. Chain him up below deck!"

The large pirate picked up the Bokoblin and brought him away.

"Tervin!" Tetra shouted and a skinny bald pirate with a large scar on the side of his face stepped forward, "make him talk."

The pirate grinned and twirled a large knife between his fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Mikau asked.

"They're up to something," Tetra grunted, "he emphasized too much that they weren't. Tervin is good with… "interrogating", so we'll soon know if he really knows nothing, but my gut tells me otherwise."

"I meant about Dekaru and Darmani," Mikau said, "they're still at the Forsaken Fortress."

"I'm sorry," Tetra shook her head, "but they're probably dead now. I'm still surprised you were able to steal that ship."

"Why did you sink it anyway?" Malon asked.

"I don't have enough crew to man both," Tetra explained, "and this way it stays out of the hands of the Moblins. What happened to you guys anyway in the fortress?"

Mikau told her what had happened, and when he told her about the large tattooed Moblin, Tetra shook her head.

"Batah'klan," she spat, "that Moblin killed my mother, Ashra, two years ago. I've wanted his head ever since."

Suddenly some screams were heard coming from below deck. Tetra ignored them and shouted to the helmsman to set sail to the Needle Rock Isle.

"What will we do anyway when we get the information of that Bokoblin?" Mikau asked as he nodded towards the trapdoor.

"Depends what it is," Tetra shrugged, "we might call in for reinforcements from Termina and Labrynna."

She looked up when a pirate came on deck, saying Tervin wanted to see her.

* * *

Tetra climbed down the ladder, followed by Mikau and Malon. She made her way to a small cabin in the front of the ship. There the Bokoblin was chained to the wall, bleeding from various small cuts, with needles stuck in his flesh. Tervin stood on the other side, leaning against the wall, cleaning his nails with his knife.

"Well?" Tetra asked the Bokoblin.

"I… I'll talk," he said after he spat out some blood, "we… we're preparing for Gohdan to return."

"Gohdan died ten years ago," Tetra replied, "killed by Link. You'll have to try harder."

"We can bring him back," the Bokoblin continued, "a sorcerer has come to us, claiming he can bring the Pirate Lord back with the help of the three magical stones. One stone is the Fire Stone on Dragon Roost Mountain, the other is the Forest Stone on Forest Haven and the last is the Water Stone on Greatfish Isle. Once we get all three stones, Gohdan will return to turn the Great Sea red with blood."

Tetra's eyes narrowed.

"Work a bit more on him," she told Tervin, "just to make sure."

Tervin simply nodded and re-opened his sack of long needles as Tetra stormed out of the room, followed by Mikau and Malon.

"New course!" Tetra shouted as she got on deck, "we go to Greatfish Isle!"

"We have to stop those Moblins," Mikau said, "our father killed that Gohdan, and we have to make sure he stays dead."

"Wait," Tetra turned around and looked Mikau in the eye, "what do you mean, your father?"

"Link is our father," Malon replied, "he was the Hero of Time of Hyrule and also saved the Oracles in Labrynna and Holodrum."

"So now you step in his footsteps, waving your sword around, pretending to be heroes," Tetra sneered.

"Don't you do the same, Pirate Queen?" Mikau coldly shot back.

Tetra's eyes narrowed, but said nothing.

"How long to Greatfish Isle?" she shouted.

* * *

Several hours later, Greatfish Isle came in sight of the Falcon, Tetra's ship.

"Captain! Something's wrong!"

Tetra looked up to the crow's nest and asked someone for a telescope.

"Fuck…" Tetra hissed, "get that Bokoblin up here!"

"What's wrong?" Mikau asked.

Tetra threw him the telescope and Mikau looked through it. He saw dark clouds above the island. He could see the houses burned down and ships destroyed in the bay. He cursed and put down the telescope. Two pirates threw the Bokoblin down at Tetra's feet and he looked with a lot of interest toward Greatfish Isle. Now they were close enough to see the destruction with their bare eyes, and he grinned.

"Oh, right," he said casually, "did I forget to mention we had just returned from the raid on the island when those two idiots stole our ship? If they had stole the ship fifteen minutes earlier, you would have gotten the stone."

Tetra said nothing but drew her sword. With a swift motion, she decapitated the Bokoblin and threw his body over the side into the water.

"Captain? What do we do now?" one of the pirates asked, "captain?"

"Shut up!" Tetra growled, "I'm thinking."

She looked at Mikau and for a split second, he saw a plea for help in her eyes.

"We get the other two stones," he said, "they need all three stones to bring Gohdan back, and they only have one for the moment."

"You're right," Tetra nodded, "let's go to Dragon Roost Mountain! We can stop along the way at Windfall Island."

"You want us to pass…" the pirate didn't finish his sentence but simply nodded towards Greatfish Isle.

"Are you a pirate or a fucking pussy?" Tetra spat, "we won't only sail past it, but also stop there to see if there are any survivors, okay? Anyone got a problem with that?"

The pirates shook their head and returned quickly to their posts.

"Fuck," Tetra hissed as she looked at Greatfish Isle, "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit."

"Me neither," Malon said, "something's wrong, but I don't know what exactly."

"Think it's something we can't handle?" Mikau asked.

"Don't know," Malon shrugged, "it could just be that for the first time, we'll face something without Dekaru and Darmani."

"Yeah," Mikau nodded, "I hope those two are alright."

"They're probably…" Tetra started but Malon cut her off.

"They're still alive," she said, "trust me on that."

Tetra wanted to mutter a "fine, whatever", but Mikau's look silenced her.

* * *

AN: Special Easter update (all non-Christian fans, please ignore this update) to celebrate the fact that Jesus died for our sins and on Easter comes out of his cave, and if he sees his own shadow, we'll have another year of debauchery (I know, I stole that joke from PVP online, but Scott Kurtz stole it from Robin Williams).

Seriously now, I'm still struggling with time, but I'll do my best to write as much as possible whenever I can. But remember, reviews are an extra incentive for me to write, so just hit that review button and let me know what you think. Not enough blood? Too much blood? Not long enough? Too long? Not enough sex? Not enough sex? Review and let me know!


	7. The Red Lion

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Red Lion

* * *

Dekaru and the young woman entered the city again and made their way up to the small door leading to the jail. Dekaru wanted to sneak in, but the woman insisted on trying to talk to the head of the guards first. The guard at the door stopped them.

"State your business," he told them.

"It seems your guards took in one of my men," the woman said, "a young man by the name of…"

She quickly glanced to Dekaru who simply replied "Darmani".

"Darmani," the woman continued, "I would like to talk to your commander so he can be released."

"Just a moment, ma'am," the guard said, opened the door and shouted something to the other side.

Soon another guard came to see why he was needed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"This woman would like to see the commander," the guard explained, "it's about our prisoner."

"Which one?" the guard asked.

"The guy they brought in recently, the pirate."

The guard looked at the woman and Dekaru and then motioned them to follow him. He led them to a small building on top of a cliff and knocked on the door. While they waited for a reply, Dekaru and the woman quickly glanced to a large tombstone that stood a bit further away, just like the beggar had said. The guard pushed the door open and led them inside.

* * *

Inside there were two guards sitting at a table next to a small cell where Darmani and an old man in green tights were sitting on a bench. Darmani's eyes lit up when he saw his younger brother but decided not to say anything when he noticed the young woman. In the far corner of the room stood a large desk where the commander of the guards was sitting. He was a sturdy man, somewhere in his forties, and though it could be seen he was hardened by years of duty on the streets, he had started to gain some weight due to lack of exercise because of his desk job. He looked up from his papers as the guard approached and motioned to the guard to state his business.

"This woman wishes to talk to you," he said and stepped aside to give the young woman room.

"The young man you're holding," the woman started, "is one of my men and I would like you to release him."

"I'm sorry," the commander sighed, "but apparently he's a pirate and has started a fight in the tavern."

"That's a lie!" Darmani shouted from his cell, "I'm not a pirate, and those sailors started the fight. I merely defended myself."

"That's probably true," the commander nodded, "those guys love to pick a fight, but you said yourself you sailed with the pirate queen Tetra."

"What exactly happened in that tavern?" the woman asked.

"He knocked Berren down and crushed Yango's windpipe, which is actually impressive," the commander added, "considering Yango's one big guy."

The woman looked at Darmani with a sly smile and nodded.

"Well, I only use the best," she said.

"The best?" the commander frowned, "what do you mean?"

* * *

"I am Marin," the woman replied, "daughter of Tarin, ruler of Holodrum. I commanded a fleet from Labrynna to attack the Moblin base. But this was actually a diversion. While we occupied the Moblins, a small group would attack the Forsaken Fortress. The fact that he sailed with the pirate Tetra was simply because we needed people who knew the ocean and weren't afraid of the Moblins. Unfortunately both attacks went bad, causing the decimation of the fleet and the death of the rest of his team. Only he and his brother reached this island where they were fortunate to meet me."

"And how did you get here?" the commander asked.

"I was picked up at sea yesterday," Marin explained, "I had only arrived here at Windfall this morning. You can ask the Vailin fishermen to back my story."

"No need," the commander shook his head, "I had already heard about the young woman they pulled out of sea. Very well, I'll release the young man, but I do advice you to leave this island as soon as possible."

"We will," Marin nodded, "as soon as we can find a boat."

"That's going to be tough," the commander sighed, "most sailors work for sir Taarlish, and now that his daughter is gone, he doesn't care about his business anymore. And without him to urge the sailors, none of them are gonna sail voluntarily because they're afraid of the Moblins. The only ones who would be willing to sail will demand a whole lot of rupees."

"Thanks for the advice," Marin nodded, and then turned to Dekaru, "get your brother and let's get out of here."

* * *

Marin was already outside when Dekaru and Darmani stepped out of the small jail. Darmani was still strapping his shield to his back and thanked Marin.

"Don't thank me yet," Marin replied, "you owe me big time."

"And I intend to repay that debt," Darmani nodded, "Dekaru said you wanted to go to the Forsaken Fortress?"

"I do," Marin nodded, "can I count on you to help me?"

"Sure," Darmani grinned, "we still got a score to settle with those guys. But do you have a ship?"

"Not yet," Marin shook her head, "but we're working on that."

"Fuck," Darmani said, "I had no luck in that tavern."

"I know, I had asked the same thing before you came," Marin nodded.

"And in that jail, that guy I was locked up with," Darmani motioned to the jail, "said he knew of some magical ship, but on another island."

"A magical ship?" Marin raised an eyebrow, "what a coincidence…"

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Darmani and Marin looked up at Dekaru who was standing next to the tombstone.

"What is it?" Darmani asked as he came over.

"The Tri-Force symbol is on this tombstone," Dekaru replied, "but it looks like it's hundred years old."

"That's strange," Darmani frowned, "what else is on it?"

"The Tri-Force?" Marin asked, "isn't that the emblem of Hyrule? Why should it be on a tombstone on this island?"

"Give me a moment," Dekaru replied as he went over the faded letters with his fingers, "it says here… here lies the … ion? Think it's something lion… who something something of time… think that's the Hero of Time? Protector… think this word is of… Hyrule and the Great Sea… something around the Great Sea to fight something…"

"So there's a lion underneath who a long time ago had something to do with the Hero of Time of Hyrule…" Marin recapped.

"The Hero of Time…" Darmani frowned, "but which one?"

"There is more than one Hero of Time?" Marin frowned.

"As far as we know," Dekaru said, "the title, or rather the power, of the Hero of Time is hereditary. Meaning there's a Hero, or rather, potential Hero of Time in every generation."

"What happens if there is more than one heir?" Marin asked, "and how exactly do you know all of this?"

"Actually, come to think of it, the only power the Hero of Time has, is the ability to wield the Master Sword safely," Darmani replied, "and the reason we know this, is that our father and our grandfather were both the Hero of Time when destiny called for them. It would be a bit too much of a coincidence that they're the only Hero's of Time that are related."

"Wait," Marin shook her head, "you're saying that you two are the sons of the Hero of Time?"

"That's us," Darmani nodded, "but we don't really plan to follow his footsteps… well, we won't pick up the Master Sword anyway."

"We know what's behind it," Dekaru continued, "and it is far too dangerous to let lose on the world. Hyrule almost perished the first time dad drew the sword, and the world almost fell to darkness when the sword was lifted again."

"You mean the Black Death?" Marin asked, "or rather Ralph?"

"Ralph was part of that evil, yes," Darmani replied, carefully avoiding the Black Death, "but this isn't important right now. We got better things to do than theorise over a tombstone."

"No we don't," Dekaru said.

"We were told by a beggar that under this tombstone is a ship," Marin explained, "and for the moment it's the only ship we can find."

"Okay then," Darmani sighed, "is there any way to move that tombstone?"

"Think we best do it at night," Dekaru said, motioning towards the guards who were looking in their direction, "think we best get some supplies for the trip."

"And I still need a sword," Marin agreed, "let's come back then at night."

"If there's going to be a ship underneath that stone…" Darmani sighed.

* * *

Marin spend her last rupees on a sword and a shield. Dekaru and Darmani were both lucky enough to still have their shields after the fight at the Forsaken Fortress, so both bought some provisions for their long journey. When night fell, they cautiously returned to the small jail, avoiding any patrols and found the tombstone again.

"How are we going to move this?" Marin asked.

Darmani simply started pushing against the stone.

"Like that's going to work," Marin shook her head, but suddenly noticed the stone nudged a bit.

"It's working," she said, "keep pushing."

Dekaru started to help and, indeed, slowly the stone moved from it's place.

"What are you doing there?" a loud voice suddenly boomed.

All three had been too focussed on the tombstone to pay any attention to their surroundings and hadn't noticed the commander of the guards had come over with three guards.

"Trying to move the stone," Dekaru shrugged.

"You said we had to get off the island as soon as possible," Marin explained, "and, as you said, finding a ship will be hard. But we've heard of a ship under this tombstone, so we thought we'd try our luck here."

"You've listened to Karl's ravings, haven't you?" the commander chuckled, "trust me, there's nothing under that stone, and if there is, you can't get to it. No one has been able to move that stone, and believe me, a lot have tried… including me in my younger days."

"There's something, alright," Dekaru said as he knelt down next to the tombstone, "there's a crevice here…"

"What?" the commander frowned as he came over, "you've been able to move it? You're right! There's something under there!"

He quickly turned around to the guards and ordered them to push the stone.

"But sir…" one of them started, but the commander cut him short.

"I've been dying to find out what was buried there ever since I've heard of the Red Lion, and I was five then. Now that I know there's indeed something under it, I say we uncover it."

"But… what if it's a real lion and we set it loose?" the guard paled a bit.

"Then we kill it," Darmani shrugged, "wouldn't be the first time we did something like that. Besides, I doubt lions live that long, when trapped under ground. It's not like it's a dragon or something."

"Yeah," Dekaru whispered, "but then Mikau and Malon were with us."

Darmani hushed his brother and started pushing again. Slowly the tombstone moved a bit. The guards came over to push and pull, and finally it was moved enough to show a dark staircase leading into the island.

"Get a lantern," the commander ordered, "we're going down."

"Do we have to?" one of the guards asked.

The commander shot him an evil glare, but Darmani shook his head.

"This is our responsibility," he said, "you don't have to follow."

"Well," the commander grumbled, "they don't, but I as hell will come with you. I want to know what's down there."

Darmani took out his fire stone and looked at Marin and Dekaru. Dekaru only nodded to urge him on, but Marin's eyes grew wide.

"That's a fire stone," she said, "I've heard of those, but I've never seen one. How did you get that?"

"A present of Link, the Big Brother of the Hyrule Gorons," Darmani told her, "he received it from the Gorons of Holodrum and gave it to me. It's a bit of a long story," he shrugged.

The stone lit up as he stepped down the stairs into the darkness.

* * *

The staircase made a turn and suddenly they were in a large cave. Most of the cave was flooded and near the stairs a small red ship, with a lion's head with two big horns as a bowsprit, floated. Next to the stairs were a rusted Hylian shield and a scroll case.

"Well, we got a boat," Marin shrugged, "but it doesn't even have a pole, let alone a sail. And no apparent way out."

Darmani paid no attention to her but picked up the scroll case. He opened it and took out a well preserved parchment.

"Let's see…" he said as he read it, "it says here… this ship was the blue print, if you will, for the Wind Waker… a vessel capable of sailing the Great Sea without a sail… developed by the Tribe of the Red Lions on, wow, surprise there, Red Lion Island… empowered by the magic of Valuu, the Deku Tree and Jabun, the protectors of the Great Sea… was build to help the Hero of Time…" Darmani suddenly stopped but then continued, "… to fight the evil… damn, can't make out the name, Badora or something… anyway, the ship was brought here until it was needed again…"

"It's needed again now," Dekaru said and jumped onto the ship.

The eyes seemed to glow and slowly the wall of the cave started to lower, opening a passage to the open sea.

"Well, that takes care of the way out," Darmani shrugged.

"Do you know how to operate it?" Marin asked as she boarded the ship.

"Let me see," the commander said, "I know a bit of ships… as does anyone else on the island, I must add…"

The commander walked to the steering wheel and noticed a lever near it. He slowly pushed it forward and the ship slowly moved forward.

"Hold on!" Darmani shouted and jumped onto the ship.

The commander pulled it back again and the ship stopped.

"So, push forward is move forward, pull back is stop," Dekaru said, "seems simple enough."

"Let's see if it's simple enough to sail out of here," the commander nodded.

He pushed the lever forward again and the ship started to move again, towards the hole in the wall. The commander smoothly manoeuvred the ship outside and docked in the harbour.

"I can't believe I steered the Red Lion," he grinned and then turned to the others, "you said you were going to fight the Moblins. I will let you use the ship to help you in your cause. But don't let it fall into their hands."

"We won't," Marin told him.

"I think it might be a good idea to learn more about this ship first," Darmani said, "think there's anyone on the island who knows more about it?"

"I don't think so," the commander said, "but that scroll spoke of Valuu. He's a dragon that lives on Dragon Roost Mountain, home of the Rito's. I'm sure he'll be able to say more, since he had something to do with it…"

"Let's go there first then," Dekaru nodded, "uhm… which way is it?"

* * *

AN: Ooh, long chapter. Somehow this writes better than the bits about Malon and Mikau. I couldn't find a good place to tear this chapter in two, so I'm keeping it together, but I'm sure you'll be glad for it.

Darmani's remark concerning it's not a dragon is somewhat of an insider. I first thought the ship was called King of Red Dragons, since I remembered the horns, but after some research, I found out it's Lions. Still, I was able to give it a twist so it explains why it's a lion in the middle of a large ocean (or at least I tried to explain).

Also, the translation I found for the large stick you attach the sail to (this is not a technical term!) was "pole" but I don't know, it doesn't really sound right. If anyone knows a better word (or correct word), let me know and I'll change it.

On a final note, sorry for the late update, but I've had some trouble uploading this chapter. I had to export an old chapter, open it in Documents and copy/paste the chapter. Anyway, here it is, and show me you love me for giving me your fix by leaving me a nice review.


	8. Molgera

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Molgera

* * *

The ship sped through the waters, seemingly skittish, as if the ship itself was terrified of the debris spread over the water and the smouldering houses on the island. Every pirate was on the look out for any left-over Moblin ships in the vicinity and for signs of any survivors.

"Guess his story was true," Tetra said grimly, "Moblins have never raided islands before, so whatever they were after, they needed it bad."

"Do you think anyone's still alive?" Mikau asked.

Tetra was about to reply when she noticed he was looking at his sister. She shook her head but suddenly looked at something left of the ship.

"There's something still very much alive," she said.

* * *

A large fish, bigger than anything Tetra had ever seen, came up. The pirates all nearly panicked and prepared to get the canons ready.

"Don't shoot!" Tetra shouted out.

The fish seemed to be bleeding and it's left fin was almost completely torn off. The light in the lantern that seemed to be attached to it's head by a long tendril shone weakly.

"That's Jabun," she said in awe, "I had only heard stories about him, and didn't think he really existed…"

"Who's Jabun?" Mikau asked, but then the fish started to speak, excited to hear his name.

"Gdfhmui, sazersfji feim gthe Molgera! Dshazzou sdoubougbmqug obu qselj bvoqfmtj! Ghim mviyvoiqqx Molgera!"

With that, it dove under again.

"Anyone catch what it said?" Tetra asked.

"The only thing I understood was Molgera," a pirate said, "but that's just a kid's story, right?"

"So was Jabun," Tetra replied and noticed Malon was still looking at the same spot.

"I don't think it'll come back," she said, "it didn't look very much alive, actually, it looked badly hurt."

"That's not what I sensed," Malon replied as she drew her sword, "everyone look out!"

* * *

With that a large sea serpent erupted from the water, the sunlight glistening on it's darkbrown scales.

"Load the canons!" Tetra shouted.

The serpent hit the water flat on it's stomach, sending a large tidal wave over the ship.

"What is that thing?" Mikau shouted as the water hit them.

"Molgera!" Tetra replied as she held on to the mast, "a sea serpent of old times that used to sink ships. I just thought it was a legend, but somehow those Moblins brought it here!"

After the ship steadied itself again, Tetra looked around for any sign of the serpent, but the ocean seemed calm. At the side, two Gerudo women, clearly sisters, were checking for signs of trouble as well.

"Think it's gone?" one of them asked.

"Don't count on it," Tetra grunted, and then started to shout orders, "get us to the island as fast as possible! We're no match for it on the water!"

"Shouldn't we run?" the other shouted back.

"It's going to come after us either way!" Tetra shouted back, "so we stand and fight! We got no other option!"

As if to prove her right, the mighty sea serpent emerged again, bumping into the ship, causing it to rock dangerously. Two of the pirates fell into the water and a third was snatched off deck by Molgera before it submerged again.

"Get to the island!" Tetra shouted again, "Now!"

"We got a leak!" a pirate from below deck shouted.

"A reason more to hurry!" Tetra shouted back, "and next time when that thing comes above water, shoot it!"

* * *

Once again the serpent came above in an explosion of water, followed by tiny explosions on the ship, from the canons firing. Molgera seemed to screech an unheard wail as the canonballs hit, and then fell into the water again, sending another tidal wave.

"Reload!" Tetra shouted, "don't give that cocksucker one chance! It'll pay for what it did to…"

Tetra was cut off when Molgera rammed the ship and load cracking could be heard. When it was underneath the ship, it emerged from the sea, taking the ship into the air. With a loud splash, the ship landed in the sea, snapping the first mast with the force of the blow.

"Is everyone alright?" Malon shouted when she regained her footing again.

"Where's…" Mikau looked around and then spurted to the side of the ship, "Tetra!"

Without thinking he plunged into the water, to find the Pirate Queen.

"Just fucking great," Malon muttered, "what are you guys standing there for?" she shouted to the pirates, "shoot that fucker into oblivion!"

* * *

As the canons roared above him, Mikau swam deeper, focussing on the sinking girl underneath him. He caught her and saw she was unconscious. Without thinking he held her tight, and pressed his mouth against hers to blow air into her. Suddenly she opened her eyes, startled, and tried to push Mikau away, but he held her tight and slowly started to swim up. Tetra gave up her struggle as she noticed her desperate situation and accepted the presented air as best as she could. When she started squirming again, motioning to something behind Mikau with her eyes, the young man stopped and looked behind him. Molgera had spotted them and was now swimming towards them, opening it's large beak. Mikau let go of Tetra and drew his sword. Instead of swimming up, Tetra drew her dagger as well, mentally cursing the fact she had dropped her swords earlier. Mikau's sword lit up with a blue hue as the serpent drew closer and just as it was about to hit them, a shockwave went through the water, throwing off Molgera. Mikau struck towards Molgera and hit him, wounding him at the side. Tetra looked up, curious to what had caused this local shockwave when she saw Malon entering the water with her sword in her left hand and a curled wooden cane in her right. Mikau motioned Tetra to swim up and she nodded, feeling she started to run out of air again, and was no match to the serpent in her state. Quickly she swam to the surface and looked back once more to see that Malon had reached her brother, now with the cane strapped onto her back.

* * *

Mikau saw the large serpent turn in the distance and came after them again. This wasn't good, he thought, under water Molgera had the advantage. They had to find a way to get back to the surface without worrying about being attacked by it. In an act of despair, he swung his sword in the direction of Molgera, and a burst of blue crackling energy flew towards Molgera. The sea serpent bit the energy ball and ice shards exploded in it's beak. Though it was bleeding severely, it was still going full speed. Malon now swung her sword and a purple energy bolt flew towards the serpent. Not wanting a repeat of before, Molgera tried to dodge the bolt, causing it to hit the side. A small vortex, seemingly to consist of darkness instead of air, shredded Molgera's skin and caused the serpent to barge to the right. Once again, Mikau swung his sword, striking the passing serpent, and noticed a blue and white blur coming from above, landing on Molgera. On top of the serpent now was Tetra, holding on to her two scimitars, planted deep in the back of the serpent, just behind the head. Molgera tried his best to shake her off and make the pain stop, but she held on tight until Molgera passed Mikau and Malon again. As they struck, she let go and floated towards the two youngsters. She stopped close to them and drew two other scimitars. Tetra winked at Mikau and grinned as she turned her attention back to Molgera. Her grin quickly faded when she saw her attack didn't have as much impact as she thought and the monster now was headed straight towards them, enraged by the pain in the back of it's neck. Mikau held his sword in front of him, with the tip pointing towards Molgera. Tetra wondered why he didn't fire off another bolt of ice when the sword started glowing. A glance at Malon learned her that Malon's sword also glowed, but with a purple light, or rather darkness. Just as the monster was to hit, a large ice wall sprouted from the tip of Mikau's sword. The monster hit the ice, driving large ice spikes deep into it's body. It still was alive, and turned to attack again, but then Tetra saw something swimming up from the bottom. Her first thought were Zora, since they were white and came from below, but then noticed how many there were. The only Zora currently on the Great Sea were the Indigo-go's and they didn't have that many Zora with them. That's when she noticed they were all skeletons, grabbing and clawing at Molgera. Mikau tapped Tetra on her shoulder and motioned to swim back up. That's when she realised how little air she had left in her lungs. Mikau took her hand and swam to the surface together. Both came up grasping for air.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mikau asked her.

"I'm fine," she panted, "what… what's going on there? Those skeletons…"

"Victims of Molgera, I guess," Mikau shrugged.

"How…" Tetra shook her head.

"Malon's doing that," he told her, "it's a bit complicated, but her sword not only allows her to control the winds, but also has some power of the dead. I don't really know how it works, but Malon seems to. Probably because she once wore the Mask of Truth."

"What's that?" Tetra asked.

"A mask that was supposed to kill her by overloading her mind or something, but she survived," Mikau explained, "she said she survived death's grasp because she had death in her. Just like the rest of us."

"That's… when did this happen?"

"Nine years ago, I believe," Mikau replied, "yeah, she was eight then."

"That's young," Tetra whispered.

"What can I say?" Mikau shrugged, "we're the children of the Hero of Time. We grew up fast."

"We, uhm, we should go back down there to see how she's…"

She was cut off by Molgera, erupting from the water in an attempt to get away from the hundreds of clawing skeletons. A barrage of canonballs flew over Tetra's and Mikau's head, blasting the sea serpent to bits, and in a final act of revenge, Molgera fell on the ship, breaking another mast, before it sank to the bottom. Malon emerged next to Mikau and Tetra, a cold fire burning in her eyes.

"We should go down again," she said.

"That cocksucker isn't dead yet?" Tetra's eyes grew wide.

"It's dead, trust me," Malon responded, "but we really should get down again."

Tetra watched Malon dive under again and looked at Mikau for an explanation, but he just shrugged and went under water again. After Tetra shouted towards the pirates to go to the island, she dove down as well.

* * *

Tetra saw the skeletons sink down to the bottom, now devoid of life again, and saw Jabun slowly swimming up.

"Thank you for defeating that monstrosity," she heard the fish speak, "but I'm afraid you're too late."

Jabun noticed that none of the youngsters spoke, and realised they couldn't speak under water.

"You are Tetra," it continued, "and though you're a pirate, you are noble. You do not kill unless you are forced, though you bring yourself in a lot of situations in which you're forced. But nothing else can be expected of the offspring of the Gerudo. And you two, I do not know who you are, but I sense you are related to the one that defeated Gohdan ten years ago. Just as he was related to the one that defeated the great evil, hundreds of years ago. You have the blood of heroes running through your veins. I am sure the three of you will be up to the task I will ask of you, even though it will be hard. I was the guardian of the Water Stone, a magical stone that was created in times long forgotten. But now the Moblins are in possession of this stone. As you have seen on the surface, they will stop at nothing to possess all three stones. They have already brought back Molgera, the vile sea serpent and will probably bring back other monsters of long ago as well. You must go and protect the other two stones before it's too late. I no longer have the power to help you, but the other protectors will be able to help you. Go now, and pray you can keep the other stones out of the Moblins hands until I am healed enough to reclaim the Water Stone. Good luck to all of you, and may the Goddesses be on your side."

With that, the large fish turned and dove deeper, until the light of his lantern had faded. As they watched Jabun disappear into the ocean, the youngsters started swimming up again.


	9. Pawprint Isles

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Pawprint Isles

* * *

The Red Lion cleaved through the waves like a knife through hot butter, even though the wind blew straight at them. It was hard to believe that the small ship without any sail was able to move like that, without any apparent method of transportation. Even Dekaru, who was at the helm, checked from time to time the place where the pole was supposed to be. He saw Darmani say something to Marin on the forward deck and both came over and entered the main cabin, just below the helm. That meant they would eat and then replace Dekaru so he could eat.

"About time," Dekaru grumbled, "it's been five hours since we left Windfall and that was the last time we ate."

* * *

"So," Marin said as she took out a loaf of bread out of her backpack, "how exactly did you get that fire stone?"

"Like I said before," Darmani shrugged as he did the same, "Link, the Big Brother of the Death Mountain Gorons of Hyrule received it as a present from the Holodrum Gorons, and he gave it to me."

"That's not a long story," Marin said after taking a bite, "now, how do you know Link."

"Well, you know I'm the son of the Hero of Time, right?"

Marin nodded and took another bite.

"When he was ten," Darmani continued, "he had to go and save Hyrule…"

"At the age of ten?" Marin frowned.

"Yep," Darmani sighed, "the same age as I was when I was forced to take up the sword and fight evil. But anyway, along his quest to obtain the three magical stones that gave access to the Master Sword, he met Darunia, the Big Brother of the Gorons. Darunia was so grateful that my dad had helped the Gorons, that he made him a sworn brother and named his son after my dad. Then, twenty years later, I met Goro for the first time as we fought side by side against the evil that was spreading from Hyrule."

"Why twenty years later?" Marin asked.

This question threw Darmani a bit off.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if your father was the sworn brother of Darunia, why wait twenty years to introduce you to him and his son?"

"Well… people kinda thought we were dead," Darmani admitted.

"Huh?"

"Not a lot of people know this, but…"Darmani started, "well, other than the people in Hyrule, and they want to keep it a secret since it's so shameful, but that evil spreading from Hyrule was actually queen Zelda. She had started to manipulate people in other countries so she could conquer them…"

"People like Ralph," Marin narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly," Darmani nodded, "and to make sure my dad wouldn't interfere, she tried to kill us. She kept my dad occupied while she send a group of assassins to our home. Me and my brothers and sister however were already in the Lost Woods, but they took our mom. Dad thought we were all dead, just like everyone else. Instead of falling apart, like Zelda expected, he was fuelled by hate and left Hyrule to… uhm…"

Darmani suddenly realised what exactly he had said.

"You're father was the Black Death," Marin's eyes grew wide, "Maple told me she knew him from before and how the loss of his family had driven him over the edge…"

"Yeah," Darmani mumbled, "well, now you know…"

"Even as a mad monster," Marin said as she took another bite of her bread, "he still fought evil. He was by all means a hero."

"Yeah, I guess," Darmani said in a quiet voice, "just not the one you read about in children's books."

"Hero's from children's books wouldn't last a day in our world," Marin shrugged.

* * *

"Our world?" Darmani raised an eyebrow.

"You think this sword is just decoration?" her eyes narrowed, "I'll let you know I'm more than capable of using it."

"I believe you," Darmani shook his head, "but can I ask you why you know how to use it? I mean, me and my brothers and sister had to learn how to handle a sword because of what had happened to us…"

"You could say it was the same reason," Marin said, "when Ralph took over Labrynna and Holodrum, a lot of people fled their homes. My parents were one of them. They were able to survive in the forests, but the Moblins found them eventually. When my father and some others were out hunting, they raided our little village. I still remember how they barged into our house. I was terrified and hid in the closet. My mother took one of my dad's knifes to defend me, but they killed her. I saw the whole thing through a hole in the closet door. I was five then…"

"That's…" Darmani shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"When I saw my mother fall to the ground, something snapped in me," Marin's eyes grew distant, "quietly I opened the door and slid into the room. The Moblins had moved on, but one of them had stayed behind. He didn't see me, and I grabbed my dad's knife and slashed his Achilles heel. He fell down, and as he tried to turn around to see what attacked him, I jumped on his chest, stabbing him in the chest. I don't know how long I stabbed him, but I do know he was long dead before I finally stopped. When my dad came back and found me, I heard the Moblins had killed most of the rebel villagers. I urged my dad to teach me how to use a sword and reluctantly he agreed. Even though your father came the next year and killed the oppressors, I kept training. Now I'm considered the best swordsman by a lot of people, and I am the commander of his forces. At least once a month I ride out with a group of warriors to attack Moblin raiding parties."

"The grim reality of our world…" Darmani said.

"The grim reality of our world…" Marin nodded.

"Do you think it'll ever stop?" Darmani asked, "and maybe finally we'll be able to have a normal life?"

Marin blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A life with no more bloodshed," Darmani explained, "I know I don't want to keep on fighting like this. I mean, I don't want to go on killing bad guys for the rest of my life, and I doubt you do either."

"Speak for yourself," Marin grunted, "maybe you're not as good as you thought."

"I beg your pardon?" Darmani raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask Dekaru to stop on a nearby island and then I'll teach you some moves, okay?"

"Anytime," Darmani grinned, "and then you can ask Dekaru to tell you about all the stuff we already did ever since our childhood."

* * *

Marin stepped up onto the bridge, much to the relief of Dekaru.

"Ah, here to replace me," he asked.

"No," Marin simply said as she pointed to an island in the distance, "stop over there."

"You could ask politely, you know," Dekaru grumbled.

"I've lead armies into combat," Marin replied, "I don't ask politely."

"Guess we don't stop then," Dekaru shrugged.

Marin glared at him, but Dekaru just grinned and let go of the wheel.

"If you want to stop there, you'll have to do it yourself," he said, "I'm getting something to eat. I'm hungry."

"But… I've never steered a ship before…" Marin said.

"Neither have I," he shrugged, "so what's your point?"

Marin turned to Darmani who was smiling as he climbed up the small ladder leading to the bridge.

"Fine," she grumbled and took a hold of the wheel, "but you'll pay for this."

"Whatever," Dekaru replied as he made his way into the cabin.

"You know," Darmani smiled as he leaned against the rail, "you might want to work on your people's skills."

Marin shot him an evil glare and then set course to the island.

"Ooh, you're cute when you're mad," Darmani grinned.

"Then I'll get a lot cuter when we hit that island." Marin replied coldly.

* * *

The ship stopped next to the rocky edge of the largest island and Darmani dropped the anchor. Marin jumped on the shore and waited for Darmani to join her. Dekaru stayed on the ship, eating a loaf of bread with a map on his lap.

"Says here," he said between bites, "that this is the Pawprint isles. They call it like that because, together with the three smaller islands, it looks like a paw print."

"Thanks for the information," Marin grunted and drew her sword, "well? Ready?"

Darmani nodded and drew his. He raised his sword as a greet and then attacked. Marin blocked the thrust and countered. Darmani stepped out of the way and attacked again. It seemed Marin was indeed as good as she claimed and Darmani really enjoyed the fight. Even Marin seemed to sport a grin.

"I have to say," he grinned, "you're indeed pretty good…"

"Pretty good?" she grinned back, "if you're trying to rile me up then…"

Suddenly a "blob" sound was heard behind her. She motioned to stop, but Darmani had already stopped, looking behind her. Just as she looked back, a second "blob" sound was heard. Two green jelly-like blobs were slithering their way, with five more on a ridge.

"Fuck, not those things again," Darmani grunted.

"What are those?" Marin frowned as she took a battle stance.

"Don't know their names," Dekaru drew his bow, "but we ran into things like this in Mendrova. They're weak spot is their tiny core inside. It's the only way to kill them."

"Like this?" Marin asked and slashed one Chuchu's.

It splashed down, and disappeared into the ground.

"Good eye," Darmani complimented her and killed a second one.

"You just have to notice the core," she said, "I must say, if I hadn't know there was one, I never would have seen it."

"There are getting more of them," Dekaru shouted, pointing to the ridge.

"We can take them," Marin grinned, "if things get dire, you can come and help."

"Uh-oh…" Darmani frowned, "there's a blue one over there…"

"So?" Marin asked but then saw the electric sparks that surrounded it, "uhm… don't think that's good…"

"It's not," Darmani replied, "one like that almost fried Dekaru in Mendrova… too bad only Mikau had a boomerang."

Suddenly a green blur passed them and a Deku stick smashed the core of the blue Chuchu.

"Thanks, Dekaru," Darmani nodded, "oh fuck… there are some more over there."

"Time to get the fuck out?" Dekaru asked.

"Time to get the fuck out," Marin nodded and turned around.

The three of them ran to the ship, the Chuchu's following close behind, and jumped on the ship. Darmani and Dekaru quickly hoisted the anchor as Marin started the ship. The Chuchu's stopped at the edge of the shore, and the Red Lion sailed away, back on course to Dragon Roost Mountain.

"Well, that was interesting," Darmani sighed as he climbed up the bridge.

"Yeah," Marin nodded, "we plan on taking fearless Moblin pirates and are almost overrun by jelly."

Both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Enough fun for today," Dekaru said, "next stop is Dragon Roost, and after we see this Valuu, we go and find Mikau and Malon."

"Good plan," Darmani nodded and then looked back to Marin, "we can have a rematch later."

"Somewhere alone," she grinned, and suddenly realised what she had said, "without the interference of anything that wants to kill us."

"I'd appreciate that," Darmani smiled back and then focussed on the horizon, "let's hope Dragon Roost will be devoid of those…"

"Let's be foolish and hope things will go easier from now on," Dekaru muttered.

* * *

AN: Remember a few chapter back when I said that the parts about Darmani and Dekaru wrote easier than Malon and Mikau? Scratch that remark… The reason why this update is later than usual, is because I had to add a part concerning Marin's past. When I reread it, I thought I should have included more about her (after all, she's one of the main characters).

Oh, and review, damnit.


End file.
